


Nightmare X Shattered

by anna98120



Category: undertale(Fandom)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna98120/pseuds/anna98120
Kudos: 20





	Nightmare X Shattered

*NSFW  
*cp是nightmare X shattered dream  
*新手车  
*OOC和渣文笔  
*保持你的决心  
1.  
Nightmare做了一个不是很好的梦，亦或者可以说是一个噩梦？  
身为给他人带来痛苦绝望之人，自己却做了一个噩梦，听起来像是个谎言，但确是真的。  
他梦见shattered不见了，梦里的他前去寻找，最后却只找到了那金黑交杂的苹果。当他看到那苹果的时候，他的脑袋里忽的就只剩下了一个念头——这不是他想看到的，尽管那确实是他最开始只在乎的东西。  
梦里的他想看到的是什么呢？  
梦中的他还没有细想，那场景就忽的崩裂，之后他就猛的醒了过来，在床上颅骨内思绪接近一片空白。目光所见之处仍是黑夜，但他几乎是没怎么思考就看向了旁边——还好不是如同梦中一样的空无一骨，shattered就在旁边睡着，安详的闭着眼睛。所以他几乎没怎么经过思考，就用暗色的触手粗暴的把那家伙拽入了自己的怀内。  
“我不喜欢背叛，尤其是被自己的玩具背叛。”没错，仅管那或许是个荒唐的梦境，但梦境里那无端被背叛的感觉也让他感到了不爽与烦躁，好吧，或许还有一点点不安在里面。没错，把玩具拥入怀里只是为了防止他跑走，为自己的行为寻得了心安理得的理由后，他再次闭上眼睛，试图再次入睡。  
……  
Shattered睁开了暗金色的眸子，随后愣住了。要不是几次眨眼后确认自己不是没有睡醒后，他几乎要认为自己仍在梦里了。  
偷偷溜过来这么多次，如果不算之前第一次被Nightmare发现并扔下去的那一次外，这应该是第一次他在哥哥怀里醒过来吧。  
不，现在不是在意这个的时候。想起哥哥的话他几乎僵硬了身子。  
“再让我发现一次我就杀了你”  
哥哥那冰冷的话语在颅内回响，被哥哥发现的话一定会被杀死的，他早就清楚后果了，不是吗？  
还好他摸清楚了哥哥的作息规律，这一次醒的比哥哥以往醒过来的时间都要早。  
没错，这一天该做的事情，他早就决定好的，不是吗？  
“冷静下来，shattered。哥哥的怀抱并不是特别的紧，你可以在不弄醒他的情况下偷偷溜出去的。”在心里默默的对自己说下了这些话后，他轻轻的用骨指把环在自己身边的前臂骨推开了一点。  
“现在，慢慢钻出去就好了。”他小心翼翼的挪动着身体向外钻去。不一会，他就挪到了边缘，下一秒就可以脱离这个危险的怀抱。  
“太好了”他微微松了一口气，随后身体却猛得被重新拉入了那个怀抱里。他身体再度僵硬，随后抬头缓缓和那青色眸子对上视线。  
“完蛋了”他脑子里只剩下了一个念头。  
2.  
Nightmare本来把shattered圈入怀抱里，是想再睡觉的。可不知道为什么，他一闭上眼睛，总是浮现出梦境最后那金黑交杂的苹果。于是他只是睡的迷迷糊糊，半梦半醒之间感到怀里那家伙推了一下他臂骨一下，随后响起了细微的衣料摩擦声。  
“那家伙平时有醒的这么早吗……”  
睁开青色眸子看到的便是那家伙偷偷摸摸想要溜走的样子。不知怎么回事，他莫名想到了刚做的噩梦，那家伙和往常一样的溜走行为就沾染了想要逃离开来的意味。一股莫名的不安涌入了脑海，于是他直接用手把那家伙重新拉入了自己的怀抱里。  
那家伙在自己怀里却僵硬了身体，暗金色眸子和自己对上片刻后随即移开了目光，他是在害怕自己？不悦的盯着那家伙，一股无名的烦躁感忽然涌上了颅内。  
自己豢养这么久的玩具果然是起了逃离的心思了吗？  
“哥哥，我可以解释的……”怀里那人却是率先开了口，似乎想要解释什么，只是那想要解释的行为却也像是要为逃离寻找借口。  
于是那现在就本不存在的理智彻底断裂，他脑子里只剩下了一个念头——将想要私自逃离的玩具彻底烙上自己的痕迹。  
触手有些蛮横的探入Shattered那仍在一张一合的口中，那家伙显然没想到他会有这样的行为，慌乱中只发出了呜呜的声音。触手在其口中玩弄着那试图躲开却无处可躲的魔法舌头，那家伙被迫发出了更多呜咽的声音，生理性的泪水在其眼眶边凝聚，背后的触手无助的随之晃动着。看到那家伙因为自己的行为有些难受，他才有些心情好的将触手从其口中抽离开来，触手尖上沾染了不少那家伙的体液，在空气中拉出几道透明的丝线后又断裂开来。  
那家伙张大下颌喘息着，暗金色的眸子里满是不解。不等那家伙反映过来触手便将那黑色的衣物向下拉扯，那家伙过了几秒终是反应了过来。双手似是要阻止他的行为那样拉扯着自己的衣服，“不……”那家伙似乎在低声说着什么。他只听清了第一个不字，是在拒绝的意思吗？于是心情愈加糟糕，另一根触手蛮横的卷起其双臂将其束缚住，其他触手愈加用力的拉扯其衣物。“嘶啦——”那家伙的衣服终是承受不住他这样的拉扯撕裂开来，他用触手将那衣服匆匆丢去床下，望着那家伙。  
那家伙眼神里满满的都是不可置信，似乎完全没反应过来自己已经是裸露的状态，覆盖着黑色液体的骨架完完全全暴露在他的眼里。几秒后他似乎终是反应了过来，发出一声惊呼后便试图蜷起双腿遮盖住盆骨。  
于是触手将其双腿完全拉开，那被遮掩之处便完全暴露在他的眼中。指骨稍有些用力的顺着耻骨来回磨蹭，有些恶趣味的看着那家伙身躯随着自己的行为不断颤抖着，身后触手也随之胡乱扭动着。  
“不要……”那家伙暗金色瞳孔里满是祈求，似是想要他停止这样的行为。  
可是起了兴致的恶魔怎么会停下他的行为呢？于是他故意有些用力的抚摸着耻骨，直到那金色的魔法器官在那里彻底凝结成型。那家伙仿佛感受到了下身的变化后，挣扎的更为用力起来。  
“你的身体可比你的嘴巴诚实多了。”  
果不其然，Shattered听到这句话后，眼眶边缘凝结了更多的泪珠。  
于是拉开双腿的触手故意向上缓缓缠绕至那家伙的耻骨处摩擦，那家伙仍在小声说着“不要”却不知何时混杂了低喘的声音。  
“你想要了，不是吗？”轻压在那家伙的上半身躯，在他脑袋边低语。  
“想要了就说出来，哥哥很愿意帮你。”  
他一边说着却未停止那勾蹭的触手，宛若传说中伊旬园里那诱惑夏娃吃下智慧之果的蛇。那家伙终是被欲望战胜了大部分的理智，在他身下小声的回答了想要。  
“你说什么，我没听清。”明明听清了回答，却还是恶趣味的逗弄了那家伙。那家伙露出快哭了的表情，最终还是作出了回答：  
“哥哥，我想……请给……”  
于是他终于得到了想要的回答，如愿看到那家伙因为自己的原因臣服于欲望之中。  
“真是个乖孩子。”  
他说完这句话后故意抽离了触手，触手的突然抽离让那家伙明显露出了有些迷离困惑的眼神。  
“想要什么就自己过来”  
听到这样的话那家伙犹豫不决的用骨指拉下了他的裤子，那在裤中早已膨胀的性器傲然挺立着。犹豫片刻后那家伙终是低头慢慢开始吮吸着那根巨物的前端，魔法舌头宛若舔食那样舔弄着前端。仅仅止步于此的舔吮显然不能让他彻底满意，于是骨掌微微用力将其脑袋往下按去。被突然顶到魔法口腔深处的Shattered发出一声明显的呜呜的声音，想说什么却被巨物充斥着口腔无法发出完整的声音，只能用舌头不断舔吮着发出明显的吞咽的声音配合着他的动作。  
不知过了多久后，他微微挺立了身体，随后明显感到一股热流从前端涌出。那家伙僵硬了身体想要松开，却因为被他按住了脑袋无法躲闪，只能把充斥在口腔内那些黏稠液体全数咽下。  
之后他放开了那家伙的脑袋，也许那家伙以为这场情事终于到了结束的时候，身体终是有些放松下来。  
“可以了吗，哥哥……”他听见那家伙用仍带着几分嘶哑的声音询问着他。  
Nightmare并没有回答，只是重新用几分力气把shattered再次脸朝下按在了床上。触手将其双腿拉成半跪姿态分开，毫无遮挡的后穴便裸露在了他的眼中。于是用仍挺立的性器微微顶在那家伙的后穴口，他压在那家伙的背上在其颅边低语：  
“只是一次怎么够呢，我亲爱的弟弟？”  
那家伙被顶到后穴后明显变得再次僵硬，背部的触手胡乱挥舞着似是想要将他推开。“哥哥，不，不可以……”那家伙嘶哑的声线似是想要阻止他的行为，可他只是挺腰将那性器挺入了那家伙的后穴之中。  
“呜啊啊——”  
Shattered骨指攥紧了床单，这场莫名其妙开始的性爱到现在都没让他感到一丝快感。后穴被Nightmare贯穿的一瞬间他甚至有了灵魂被撕裂的错觉。Nightmare听到他的叫声后甚至没有想要停下的意思，反而不断抽动着那顶在他后穴深处的巨物。因为这该死的羞耻的姿势他甚至没办法看到Nightmare的脸，只能被迫承受着这不知什么时候结束的性事。  
“好吧，哥哥，如果这就是你所说的杀了我的方式，那可真是他 妈 的别致”他咬牙切齿的想着这些。不管如何他不能成为最先服软的那个，他咬牙想着。可这副天杀的身体却在渐渐适应着Nightmare的节奏，不知何时起那快感逐渐遮盖甚至直接盖过了他最开始感到的疼痛的感觉；也不知何时起，从他口中发出的呜咽声直接变成了呻吟的声音。  
……  
于是房间内只剩下了隐约的水声，还有Shattered自己所发出的呻吟的声音。他维持在那个该死的姿势时间太久了，久到他都隐约快感觉不到自己的小腿骨了。如果不是被nightmare紧紧固定在这个姿势，他毫不怀疑自己会直接瘫软在床上。身下床单早已变得一塌糊涂，黑色与白色液体交杂在一起早已分辨不清。  
“呜啊……嗯……哥哥……够了……”求饶的话语终是不知何时从他自己口中冒了出来，可Nightmare似是没有听到他的话语一样，仍在不断的抽动那仍挺立的性器。不知何时他感觉眼眶前有些迷蒙，泪水止不住的从眼眶内凝聚又滴落，于是抽噎声，呻吟声还有从他口中不断发出的哀求声混杂在一起。  
“你想停下了，对吗？”不知又过了多久，他终于再次听到了哥哥的声音。“那就向我发誓吧。”哥哥似乎在等待他的回答。  
“呜……发……嗯……什么……呜啊……誓”他几乎是抽噎着询问，颅内早已混沌一片无法思考。  
“说你不会私自逃离我的身边”  
“呜嗯……哈……我……不会……逃离……呜哇……哥哥……啊嗯……身边”早就停止思考满脑子都是想让身上人停止行为的他早就无心去关注自己到底发了什么誓言，只是断断续续的重复了听到的话语。  
“乖孩子”  
终是得到满意的回答，Nightmare用触手将Shattered微微颤抖的大腿骨按住，随后一个挺身便射入了那家伙的后穴内。后穴被射入异物的感觉实在不是很好，但Shattered已无心顾及那些，在被Nightmare松开后便无力瘫软在床单上。总算结束的疲惫感让他昏昏欲睡，模糊中只感觉自己被重新搂入带着熟悉气味的怀抱中。  
Nightmare将Shattered搂入怀中，身后触手第一次与Shattered的触手主动缠绕在一起。  
“现在Shattered是他的所有物了”他有些愉悦的心想着，注视着怀中已经几乎陷入睡眠中的那骨。  
“好梦，弟弟。”  



End file.
